


One Saturday Afternoon

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Series: The Saturday Series [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: What is wrong with SJ? As Robert waits for the redone test results to come in, he faces Liv and the possibility that he could lose his son forever.(Part of the Saturday Series)





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back. Back again. Amanda's back. Let's hope she doesn't screw up this final story in the Saturday series! (Doesn't rhyme but you get the joke). This would be the last story in the series. Maybe I'll do a few one-shots. Let's see how this story goes. Anyway, enjoy!

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

 

Robert’s eyes fluttered open at the sound.

 

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

 

Robert mumbled under his breath licking his dry lips. The shirt fabric under his head was soft but thin as he listened a bit longer. His head going up and down as Aaron’s evenly breathed in and out.

 

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

 

Robert sighed before slowly moving his head and looking up at Aaron.  His eyes were closed, and his face relaxed. His arm wrapped around Roberts' waist to hold him closer had loosened. Robert pulled at his arm so he could twist around, so his back is against Aaron. He settled down as he looked over at the cot next to the bed.

 

SJ slept soundly. His arms and legs spread out to take up the whole cot as he slept. His nose wiggling as he took each breath.  Robert smiled at him as he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. He could feel Aaron shift behind him, pulling Robert closer to his body. His back against his stomach. He could feel him give him a kiss on his neck that warmed him all over.

 

“Hey. I guess we took a nap too.” Aaron whispered against his neck, kissing it one more time. Robert looked at SJ one more time before wiggling back around to face Aaron. Robert smiled as he bumped his nose into Aaron’s.

 

“It’s Saturday. We can nap.” Robert whispered as Aarons gave Robert a quick kiss.

 

“You haven’t been sleeping,” Aaron said back holding Robert closer to him as Robert tried to move away. “You haven’t been sleeping since they redid SJ’s blood tests.”

 

“I’m nervous,” Robert admitted after he stopped fighting Aaron’s arms.

 

“That’s ok to be nervous. It's your kid. I’d be worried if you weren’t nervous.” Aaron said letting his hand run up and down Roberts back.

 

“I can’t think about this anymore,” Robert said trying to change the subject.

 

“What do you want to think about?”

 

Robert cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “You made it to second base. Aren’t you excited?”

 

Aaron snorted as he leaned in to kiss Robert again. “My dreams have come true. How I have longed for this day of you falling asleep on my chest.” Aaron deadpanned.

 

“How did you know that?”

 

“You drooled on my shirt,” Aaron said.

 

Before Robert could respond, SJ cooed from his cot. Both of them looked over and saw he was awake and moving his arms and feet to annoyance.

 

“SJ calls,” Robert told Aaron as he pulled away and sat up. Aaron watched as Robert got up and walked towards the cot. Reaching in and picking SJ up he could see the baby was wide awake his feet kicking away.

 

“He is full of energy,” Aaron commented as Robert held SJ close, his feet kicking into Roberts side.

 

“He had a great nap,” Robert commented as SJ spit up on himself.

 

“Like father like son.” Aaron joked as he sat up and slid so he could sit on the edge of the bed.  He watched as Robert grabbed a clean cloth to clean up the spit, SJ still kicking him.  Robert gave him a kiss on his forehead before looking over at Aaron.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. You are great with him.” Aaron said honestly as Robert went over to the bed to sit next to him. SJ cradled in his right arm.

 

“You should have seen him when they were drawing blood. He looked at me like I betrayed him.” Robert lightly joked, his eyes focused on his son’s face.

 

“He seems to be ok now,” Aaron told him reaching over to rub SJ’s stomach. He looked over at Aaron, his face brightening up. “What? You just realized I was here?” Aaron joked as SJ reached out towards him.

 

“He really loves your beard. Should we be worried?” Robert said as Aaron leaned in for SJ to paw at his soft beard.

 

“I don’t know. I haven’t cleaned it up in a while so he would have something to touch.” Aaron admitted as SJ cooed with happiness at the beard.

 

“I thought it looked a bit bushier. You know when you don’t take care of your beard that usually means…” Robert trailed off as SJ gargled with excitement.

 

“It doesn’t mean that right now,” Aaron reassured as he grabbed SJ’s hand and gave it a kiss.

 

“Do you think Liv was right?” Robert spat out as SJ moved his hand back and cuddled into Roberts' neck.

 

“In what way?” Aaron asked giving Robert a curious look.  They both hadn’t talked about Liv, and what she said since that night she showed up at Keepers to tell Robert off. Since then everyone has been walking on eggshells, especially when Liv joined them for Saturday morning walks.

 

“It’s weird. Me. You. SJ. Being ok with each other.” Robert said quietly looking down at SJ.

 

“Liv is angry about a lot of things, but I bet SJ is low on that list. Regardless of what she says.” Aaron explained.

 

“You took to SJ so easily,” Robert said looking up at Aaron.

 

Aaron raised an eyebrow at the hidden accusation. “Do you think I’m faking this?”

 

Robert didn’t answer. His focus back on SJ and his steady breathing.

 

“Robert. I can still be honest with you? Right?” Aaron asked getting a nod from Robert. “In the beginning when I first heard about SJ, I wasn’t happy. The idea of him made me feel sick. I had dark feelings about him that even scared me. Then he finally came into the world, and those thoughts lessened. I saw you with him from afar. I saw the lengths you went to keep him safe. Lengths that you still blame yourself for. A lot can change in a year. We both know that. I know if I want you, SJ comes with you. Same with Liv. You want me? Liv comes with me.” Aaron told him as he moved closer and placed an arm around his shoulders.

 

“You missed a lot of plot in that speech,” Robert muttered earning him a smile from Aaron.

 

“Some things don’t need to be brought back up. You get what I’m saying though?” Aaron told him willing Robert to look him in the eye.

 

“No, not really. I wonder if Liv was right. It is weird. Why should anyone expect you to love or even like SJ.” Robert wondered out loud.

 

Aaron took a deep breath. “I expected to only see the mistakes and problems when I looked at SJ. I expected to only see Rebecca. When I look at him now? All I see is you. All the love you are giving him. That changes a lot.”

 

“How could you even begin to like SJ. After all, I did and how he got here.” Robert said repeating what quite a few family members and villagers have commented on when they saw them walking by on those Saturday walks. 

 

“You heard them. I didn’t think you did.” Aaron said moving even closer placing his chin on Robert’s shoulder. “They don’t matter. Like they haven’t made massive mistakes before. Our little village can forget a lot easily. Time. Time is what we all need.”

 

“I guess,” Robert mumbled.

 

“You are pushing me away again,” Aaron said with certainly making Robert let out a dry laugh.

 

“No, I’m not,” Robert argued as SJ kicked right into his ribs

 

“You are worried about Liv, what my family thinks, what others think and SJ. You are scared for SJ. Easier to be scared alone than bring me back into a bad situation.” Aaron said.

 

“It's not fair to you. Not again.” Robert said hinting that Aaron hit the nail on the head.

 

Aaron sighed. “I chose this. I want all of this. You. SJ. I want this life. The good and the bad. I can handle it now.”

 

“Yeah?” Robert asked softly, holding SJ closer to him.

 

Aaron leaned forward and kissed Robert’s cheek. “Yeah. I know you are scared. I’m scared too, but we can’t think that way right now. He will be fine. Look at him.”

 

Robert looked down and saw SJ’s drooling smile, bright brown eyes and the wisps of dirty blonde hair coming in. He smiled at his strong kicks against his ribs and little fists holding on tight to Roberts shirt.

 

“When have you gotten so open and perceptive?” Robert asked.

 

“Therapy does that for a person. I’ve only scratched the surface too.” Aaron said honestly sitting up. “SJ needs to get some food into him. So, do I. I’ll go grab us some lunch.”

 

Aaron and Robert both got up off the bed. Robert started to walk out of the room when Aaron grabbed him from behind, wrapping his arms around Robert’s waist.

 

“Do you know how I could distract you from all of this blood test stuff for a few hours?” Aaron suggested in Robert’s right ear.

 

“Monopoly and Twister?” Robert suggested sarcastically.

 

“Oh. I can twist you if you want.” Aaron whispered. 

 

Both burst out laughing. “I need to sleep with you to stop you from saying that again. No matter how hot I just found that.” Robert said as he laughed. Aaron grew serious again.

 

“Liked that? How about tonight we come over for some dinner, television…anything else.” Aaron suggested kissing his neck again.

 

Robert made a noise under his breath as he felt Aarons warm lips on his neck. “I could get Victoria to watch SJ for a few hours.”

 

“Don’t you want your daddy to hang out with me. Get lots of kisses?” Aaron asked SJ as he pulled from Robert’s neck.

 

Robert looked down as SJ giggled and kicked him again.

 

“See? SJ thinks so too.”

 

“Sure. Tonight. Hanging out. Watching telly. Getting some beer. Thinking about playing twister.” Robert said as Aaron let go of his waist and moved to stand in front of him. His eyes glittering at the prospect.

 

“You feed SJ. I’ll grab us some lunch at the pub. Burgers?” Aaron asked.

 

Robert nodded as Aaron moved forward to give Robert a quick kiss and then a kiss on SJ’s head.

 

“See you two in a bit,” Aaron said leaving the room. 

 

Robert smiled as he looked down at SJ. “Maybe things aren’t that bad after all. We have this.” Robert told SJ giving him a kiss on his head. “Things aren’t bad at all."

 


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I have a good idea where this story is going? I'm back. Kind of. Either way. Hope you enjoy! :-)

Aaron walked into the pub just as Moira and Cain started kicking off.

 

“Doesn’t matter. Isaac and I are going home.” Moira told Cain as the whole pub watched with mild interest. Aaron moved out of the way as Moira stormed off with Isaac in her arms. The baby giving a gummy smile at Aaron has he passed. Aaron looked over at Cain whose eyes were wildly searching the blank table in front of him.

 

“You need to let her cool off,” Chas warned from behind the bar as Cain stood up.  Ignoring Chas, he stormed out of the pub, everyone muttering in his wake. Once the show as over Aaron wandered up towards Chas, gesturing to the closed door of the pub.

 

“They were fighting about Isaac and his newest appointment.” Chas filled Aaron in as she wiped down the bar. “Our family is a mess. Cain keeps running away from his family, and you keep running towards a family that isn’t yours.”

 

Aaron's eyes grew hard. “What are you on about?”

 

“Liv told me you go walk with Robert and Sebastian,” Chas said stopping in front of Aaron, putting the rag down behind the bar.

 

“Yeah. So?”

 

“Sebastian doesn’t bug you?” Chas questioned.

 

Aaron thought back to the moments he had shared over the past couple of weeks. SJ’s big brown eyes that always seemed to follow him. His gummy smile. His best friend, Mr. Giraffe and of course the way he grabbed at his beard when he cried; calming him with the soft bristles that he grew on his face. 

 

“No,” Aaron concluded.

 

Chas sighed at Aaron’s response. “I know he is just a baby. Innocent baby but when you look at him don’t you see everything that broke you? Your marriage?” Chas said her voice getting lower as she spoke.

 

“I did. Not anymore.  I love Robert and with Robert comes SJ. I used to see Rebecca, but now all I see is SJ. He is his own person.” Aaron argued lowering his voice.

 

“I know that love. It's just…a lot to take on.”

 

“No different when Paddy chose to take me on as a kid. Even when you broke his heart.” Aaron countered resting his arms on the bar top.

 

“Not the same. The situation between you, Robert and Seb is not like the one with Paddy, you and I.” Chas said.

 

“It’s not completely the same, but the feelings are.  Paddy still wanted me around. He still wanted to be my dad. He wanted you and me. We were a packaged deal even when you up and left him. I want Robert back. With Robert comes SJ. They are a package deal.” Aaron told her.

 

Chas sighed in response. “He hurt you badly. He married you and then hurt you.”

 

“Yeah. He did. I also hurt him too. I married him and then made everyone lie to him about how I was doing. We all had our part to play back then. We can’t live in the past or blame innocent babies for adult actions.” Aaron told her. “I love him. I don’t want to lose him again. Not when we have changed a lot. It’s not the same anymore.”

 

“For your sake, I hope not,” Chas told him.

 

“For Robert and SJ’s sake too.”

 

“You are my son. I love you. I want to see you happy.” Chas said.

 

“I am happy. Two burgers with fries to go.” Aaron said to Chas.

 

***

 

Robert ran his fingers through his sleep-tousled hair as he heard a knock on the door.  Giving a quick look to SJ who was swaying in his baby swing, he had bought earlier that week. He gently swung back and forth as he gripped onto Mr. Giraffe with glee.  Smiling he walked towards the door.

 

“I told you I could give you my keys,” Robert said thinking Aaron was on the other side. Opening the door, he found himself to be wrong.

 

“Liv? Hey.” Robert said cautiously at the teenager that was on his front stoop. Liv shoved her hands in her pockets and barged in. “Come on in,” Robert told her sarcastically as he closed the door.  He found Liv staring at SJ who had let go of Mr. Giraffe to stare at the new guest in the room.

 

“What’s going on?” Liv asked as she turned back towards Robert.

 

“Um, I took a nap while SJ named. Aaron is coming back soon with some lunch. If I knew you were going to come over, we would have…”

 

“I already ate,” Liv told him.

 

“Good,” Robert said as SJ cooed from his swing. Liv turned back around.

 

“What’s that thing?”

 

“Liv. Could you please not call my son, thing.” Robert said, worry bubbling in his chest.

 

Liv turned her head and rolled her eyes at Robert. “Not SJ. The swing thing he is in. What is that?”

 

“A swing. Baby swing. Moves them around to keep them happy. SJ seems to like it.” Robert told her, that worry slowly dissipating.

 

Liv nodded in understanding as she pulled her hands out of her pockets and started unzipping her coat.

 

“Need Aaron for something?” Robert asked as he watched her throw her coat onto one of the chairs. He picked it up and placed it on the coat rack by the door. He watched as Liv sat down on the couch and picked up the remote, her eyes darting over to SJ in his swing.

 

“Nope. Just wanted to hang out.” Liv said lightly as she turned on the TV. Robert took there watching the scene in front of him. Liv watching television, her eyes darting over to SJ. SJ watching her intently with a confused look.

 

Robert couldn’t help but smile.

 

There was another knock at the door. Robert turned and opened it knowing who was on the other side.

 

“Got the burgers. You won’t believe what my mum said…Liv?” Aaron said as he walked in with a carryout bag in his hand. Liv waved hello before going back to her show. Aaron looked over at Robert, questions in his eyes. Robert shrugged and took the bag out of his hands. He walked towards the kitchen as Aaron took off his jacket. He watched as Liv turned her head to watch SJ swing in his chair. Aaron put his jacket on the coat rack and walked towards SJ placing his hand on the top of his head in a reassuring way. SJ’s eyes never moving from Liv’s.

 

“Hey. What’s going on?” Aaron said moving to the couch to sit next to Liv.

 

“Nothing much. What did Chas say?” Liv asked as she flipped to another channel. Aaron looked up at Robert who was walking towards them with their lunch on plates. He slid down the couch forcing Robert to sit next to Liv. Robert noticed the gesture, making a face at him. He handed Aaron his plate before sitting down next to Liv with his own.

 

“What did she say?” Robert asked as he placed his plate on his lap picking up a fry and popping it into his mouth. He picked up another one and handed it off to Liv. She looked at it for a moment before snatching it from Robert’s hand and taking a bite.

 

Aaron smirked at the gesture. “Uh. She heard the four of us go for walks on Saturday mornings.”

 

“I told her that.” Liv volunteered as she reached down to Roberts plate to take another fry.

 

“Well, she was worried about things. That’s all.” Aaron said taking a big bite out of his burger. Both Robert and Liv turned their heads towards Aaron.

 

“What things?” Robert asked as he picked up another fry.

 

“So, Liv. Do you and Gerry want to make a couple of bucks tonight?” Aaron asked changing the conversation.

 

Liv looked over at Aaron. “Sure, after you tell us about what things Chas is worried about.”

 

Aaron gave Liv a dirty look as Robert ripped off a bit of his burger and passed it to Liv. She took it and took a bite.

 

“She was worried about me getting close again to you. She thinks SJ…” Aaron trailed purposely to take another bite of his burger.

 

“I told you,” Robert muttered as he watched Liv steal another fry. She turned her attention to SJ who watched the three of them while kicking his legs up in the air.

 

“I set her straight,” Aaron said to Robert who waved him away.

 

“It's fine,” Robert said taking another bite of his burger. Aaron watched Robert for a moment trying to figure out what he could say next with Liv in the room.

 

“What am I doing to make some money?” Liv asked Aaron.

 

Aaron tore his gaze away from Robert and looked over at Liv. “Tonight. Babysitting SJ. You in?”

 

“You weren’t serious earlier?” Robert said. Aaron’s eyes flashed as he smirked.

 

“Going on another date with this one?” Liv asked.  

 

“I figured we could grab some takeout, watch some television and maybe play some Twister,” Aaron said with a smile on his face.  Robert coughed on a fry as Liv rolled her eyes at the two.

 

“I doubt Liv wants to babysit,” Robert argued after swallowing the fry.  

 

“We’ll do it,” Liv said as she watched SJ. Both Aaron and Robert looked over at her in surprise.

 

“Right. Well. Twister night it is.” Aaron said as he took a big bite of his burger.  Robert looked over at him a smile growing on his face.

 

“Whatever that means, I don’t want to know,” Liv commented looking between the two of them. The two men coughed and went back to their lunch as Liv let herself smile as she watched the television.

 

SJ started to grumble from his swing making the three of them look over. That grumble turned to a whine. Robert looked down at his watch. “Crap. I thought I set the alarm. SJ is late with his lunch.” Robert jumped up and gave Liv his plate. She accepted and continued to eat his fries. Aaron watched as he ran over to warm up some formula. SJ’s whines got louder as Aaron could swear he heard his stomach grumble. He put down his lunch on the table and got up. He walked towards SJ who saw Aaron and lifted his arms. Aaron pushed the off button as he unhooked SJ from the swing. In one swift movement, he picked him up and cradled SJ in his arms. SJ instinctively reached out and grabbed onto his beard.

 

“There we go. Dad is getting your food.” Aaron said to him as his little fingers held on tight. Aaron looked at him with a smile. A smile that faded when he looked up at Liv.  She watched the two of them, her eyes wide. She bit her lip before placing Robert’s plate on the table in front of her.

 

“I have to go,” Liv announced jumping up and walking quickly towards the coat rack.

 

“Liv?” Aaron asked as she pulled on her jacket. She turned and gave a weak smile.

 

“I’ll call Gerry. Just text me the time.” Liv told Aaron as she pulled open the door of the house and closed it gently behind her.

 

SJ cooed as he looked up at Aaron. Aaron looked down at him. “I don’t know either. Ask her later for me?”

 


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired. This chapter is pretty fluffy. The last super fluffy one for a while. I plan for a lot to go down in the next chapter. So, I hope you all enjoy! :-)

“You actually bought Twister?” Robert asked as he stared at the game box that was sitting on the plush couch.

 

“Did you think I meant something else?” Aaron teased from the kitchen.  He opened the refrigerator and grabbed two beers.

 

“Funny. The place still looks good.” Robert mentioned as he looked around. He hadn’t been there for a while, not since he pretended to leave his phone there. That felt like a lifetime ago.

 

“What? Did you expect Liv, Gerry and I to junk the place up?” Aaron asked with laughter in his voice.  He walked back to Robert and handed him a beer.

 

“To better beginnings?” Aaron said as he raised his beer.

 

“And a good night,” Robert added as he raised his beer close to Aaron’s giving it a _clink_ before taking a sip.  Aaron followed suit.

 

“Alright. What do you want to watch?” Aaron asked as he brushed past Robert to take his place on the couch.  Robert turned and watched as Aaron patted the seat next to him. Robert sways for a moment.

 

“There was a time I couldn’t get you off the couch.” Aaron joked. Robert smiled and walked to sit down. Aaron turned on the television as Robert started to go down the short road of his time at The Mill.  His memory flashed as quickly as the channels changed on the television in front of him. None of the memories good. None of the memories he wanted to keep.

 

“Well?” Aaron asked breaking through Robert’s thoughts. Robert turned his head to look at him. Aaron’s blue eyes are bright with hope and love. His mouth, that mouth that can bring him to the brink of insanity and the depths of hell, was smiling at him in a way he hasn’t seen in a long time.

 

“Robert?” Aaron asked again, his smile faltering a bit.

 

“Sorry. Want to watch Top Gear?”

 

“Why does everyone think I only watch Top Gear?” Aaron asked as he turned to Robert.

 

“That or darts,” Robert replied getting a laugh out of Aaron. “You aren’t really a television person. Want to watch a movie or something?”

 

“Rocky?” Aaron suggested as he got up to grab the DVD. Robert tried to hide his smile and wondered if he could get him to watch another film. One with some singing. Dancing. Space Aliens.

 

“What’s so funny?” Aaron asked as he placed the DVD into the player. Robert waved Aaron away.

 

“I just love this movie,” Robert said as Aaron sat back down. He gave him a weird look before hitting the play button on the remote.

 

***

 

“So, what exactly do you do now?” Liv asked Gerry as they stood there looking over SJ. He was watching them, his mouth open and drooling down onto his blue sweater. Gerry grabbed a cloth and wiped up his mouth earning him a smile.

 

“That’s about it. We feed him, change him, calm him when he cries and then put him to bed.” Gerry told Liv as he walked to the couch. Liv stayed there watching the baby.

 

“That’s it? We get paid to do that?”

 

“Well, we also get food, television and free reign of the house.” Gerry continued flopping onto the couch with a flourish. Liv sighed and turned to walk towards the couch.

 

“How exciting. Free reign of the house. I had that at the Mill. Well, I did.” Liv said as she sat down next to him. 

 

“Not into Robert and Aaron 2.0?” Gerry asked.

 

“Its more like Robert and Aaron 3.5 these days,” Liv said trying to get herself comfortable. Her eyes looking over at SJ who laid calmly in his baby bouncer seat.

 

“You have to admit. Aaron looks a lot happier these days.” Gerry told her as he grabbed the remote.

 

“He was happy with Alex too,” Liv said weakly knowing this argument wasn’t going to get her anywhere.

 

“Not that kind of happy I’ve seen. I never saw him smile so much. It's creeping me out.” Gerry told her with his own floppy smile. He turned on the television and flipped through the channels. Liv looked back at SJ.

 

“Shouldn’t we have him closer to us? I don’t know if we should be leaving him there.” Liv said to Gerry. He looked over at her surprised.

 

“Do you want to hold him? I know you haven’t held him, right?” Gerry asked.

 

Liv felt her hands curl up, her fingernails digging into her palms. “No, I haven’t held him. I don’t want to yet just, he might be lonely over there.” Liv told Gerry. He shrugged and got up. Liv watched intently as he picked up the chair and walked over placing it on the couch next to Liv. Sitting back down he threw his feet up and remote in hand. Liv looked over at SJ who was clutching onto his stuffed animal as he watched the television with wide eyes.

 

“That’s Mr. Giraffe. The kid won’t go anywhere without it. Robert gave it to him when he officially…” Gerry trailed off figuring Liv knew what he meant. 

 

“Figures. The tall, awkward man buys his kid a tall, awkward animal.” Liv muttered as SJ gripped onto his stuffed buddy.

 

“Why haven’t you held him yet?” Gerry asked as he looked over. Liv shrugged.

 

“Haven’t had the time.”

 

“You can hold him now.” Gerry challenged.

 

Liv looked up from SJ. “No. I’m good.”

 

“What do you have against him?” Gerry asked as SJ garbed and turned his head towards Liv. “See? SJ wants to know too.”

 

Liv looked back down at SJ who was staring at her attentively. “I don’t have anything against him,” SJ whined a little at Liv’s statement. “I don’t have anything against you. You are a helpless baby. Why am I talking to you like you know what I’m saying?”

 

“I think he does. He is smart like that.” Gerry said looking over.

 

“Everyone thinks their kid is smart. SJ is no different than the rest of us.” Liv told Gerry as SJ rolled his eyes or Liv thought he rolled his eyes.

 

“Did he?” Liv asked as she looked at him closer. SJ gave her a tight-lipped smile. “Nah.”

 

***

 

Aaron had shifted closer to Robert on the couch since the movie began; his arm resting on the back of the couch, his fingers in Roberts' hair. Robert felt a spark every time he could feel Aarons fingers softly thread through the small hairs on the back of his neck. He shivered at his touch. Robert took a deep breath before trying to focus on the movie. He had seen _Rocky_ with Aaron more times than he could count. Never at The Mill though. Roberts mind started to wander again. His mind thinking of what had happened there.

 

Shattered glass.

 

Anger.

 

Crying.

 

Falling down stairs.

 

Drunkenness.

 

Other people in their bed.

 

Robert felt his stomach clench at the thought. The Mill didn’t hold any good memories. They never had a chance.

 

“What’s wrong?” Aaron muttered his eyes never leaving the screen.

 

Robert didn’t answer.

 

Aaron turned his head to look at him. “Tell me. What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Robert whispered as he moved down on the couch. Aaron went to run his fingers through his Roberts' hair to only find air. He turned and saw where Robert went.

 

Aaron picked up the remote and paused the movie. “Hey. What’s going on?”

 

Robert sighed and looked away. Aaron moved closer, and Robert’s hand came up between them. “Line. Stay behind the line.”

 

Aaron sighed. “Talk to me.”

 

Robert looked at Aaron. His eyes were worried and fingers drumming along the velvet of the couch. Itching to go over the line and grab his. “I can be honest with you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“This place. It doesn’t hold great memories.” Robert admitted. Aaron looked around the living room and focused on the two chairs that Robert had bought them before it all exploded in their faces. Robert followed his gaze. “I didn’t even think of those chairs. Why do you still have them anyway? You hated them.”

 

“I didn’t hate them. It had nothing to do with…I was just…blaming you for everything back then.” Aaron told him.

 

“If it rained it was my fault, right?” Robert lightly joked.

 

“Of course.” Aaron joked back earning him a smile.

 

“Everywhere I look. There is a bad memory. That’s where you slammed our wedding picture on the ground. That bed upstairs is where I broke your heart into a million pieces, twice. I fell down the stairs in a drunken rage.  You took off your ring twice over by the door. You kissed me goodbye with your lips and then your words. Nothing good happened here. All of it my fault.” Robert whispered trying not to relive the memories all at once, the idea overwhelming him.

 

Aaron felt taken aback. Not sure how to answer Robert. He had forgotten those moments or forced himself to forget. He had different memories there. Some bad. Some good. He had Liv to lean on while he rebuilt himself. Found his way. Figured out his feelings. That final push was given to him by Robert’s date (of all people).  He forgot that Robert never got that chance. Someone to lean on. He was on his own. Victoria could only do so much.

 

“You were on your own for so long.  You didn’t just lose me. You lost Liv. My family. Victoria for awhile too. Your house.”

 

“This was never my house,” Robert commented.

 

“Yes, it is. It's our house.” Aaron shot back.

 

Robert shook his head. “Maybe I should go.”

 

“No!” Aaron said crossing Robert’s invisible line and grabbing his hand. “This isn’t going the way I expected at all.”

 

“No. It's not. This place is cursed.” Robert spat back trying to pull his hand from Aarons. He gripped tighter.

 

“I don’t know what to say other than the past is the past. We aren’t there anymore.” Aaron told him. Robert stopped struggling.

 

“Right.”

 

“We are trying to create a better future. For the both of us.” Aaron told him moving closer, crossing that invisible line again. “I know it hasn’t been easy, but you can’t stay back there anymore. We won’t survive if you do.” Aaron told him loosening his grip.

 

Robert nodded and moved a little closer to Aaron. “Alright. I’ll try not to dwell on it but Aaron. It happened. We can’t just forget it and move on.”

 

“I know. How about we create a better memory then.”

 

“I think we already are. We have never had some beers and watched a movie before in this place. That would be a nice memory even if I had a moment during it.” Robert told him with a tentative smile. Aaron looked at him with a grin.

 

“True. This is a good memory, but I was thinking of something better.”

 

Before Robert could reply Aaron had thrown himself onto Roberts lap, his legs straddling his hips as he rested his bottom on Roberts lap. He held onto the back of the couch so he could look at Robert in the eye.

 

“Oh. That kind of memory. We have a ton of those memories, Aaron.” Robert told him, his eyes looking down at Aaron’s lips. The lips that were so close to his. He could feel Aaron’s heat radiating off him as he watched Aaron lick his lips and smirk.

 

“Not in this house we don’t. Wanna make a memory with me?” Aaron whispered. Robert let his hand trail up from the outside of Aaron’s thighs and up his back, letting his warm fingers spread across Aarons back. Robert felt his breath catch as Aaron leaned forward and rubbed his nose against his. Gripping his fingers into the fabric of Aarons shirt he felt Aaron gently grind down onto his lap. Aaron moved one hand off the back of the couch and let it caress Roberts' cheek.

 

“Goddammit. Yes.” Robert breathed as Aaron attacked his lips trying to pour all of his love into his kiss. Robert moaned as he forced them both to fall over onto the couch, both of them intertwining their legs together. Roberts' foot jetted out hitting the Twister Game. It made a loud noise as it fell to the ground. Robert pulling his lips away from Aaron. “Not the twister game!”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll twist you.” Aaron breathed pulling Robert and his lips back to him.

 

***

 

SJ started to wiggle in his seat after a few hours. His little garbles and coos turning to whines and angry grunts.  Liv was the one to notice first, her eyes moving from the movie and looking over at him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Liv asked.

 

Gerry looked over at SJ and then the clock. “He is due for some food.”

 

“How does that work?” Liv asked, generally confused.

 

Gerry smirked and got up. “I’m going to warm up his formula. You can feed him though.”

 

Liv looked up from SJ with an alarmed look. “What? No. You can do it.”

 

“You haven’t held him yet. Might be time for you to start. Also, I need to pick up our dinner too.”

 

Liv felt herself start to panic. She looked over at SJ who seemed to be feeling the same but for very different reasons. They both shared a look as Gerry came over with the bottle. He tested the milk on his wrist before putting it down on the table.

 

“I can go get the food,” Liv said to Gerry standing up. Gerry shot her a look before using one finger to push her back down onto the couch. He turned to SJ and unbuckled him from his baby bouncer chair pulling him upward.

 

“You ready?” Gerry said as he placed SJ in Liv’s arms. Cradled in her arms, Liv sat as still as possible afraid to move or upset him. SJ was still upset, his little legs kicking Liv’s left arm in a jerky motion. Gerry turned around and handed Liv the bottle. “You’ve seen movies. You know what to do.”

 

Liv took the bottle and put the nipple towards SJ’s mouth. He eagerly latched on sucking the formula through. His face started to relax as he drank from the bottle. His little legs calming and laying on her arm.

 

“I’m going to grab our dinner. Now, if he finishes the bottle early, you burp him. Do you know how to do that?”

 

“Like you have said. I’ve seen movies before.” Liv deadpanned as she watched SJ drink. “How do you know how to do all of this anyway?”

 

“I took care of my brothers. I learned a lot. Alright. Be back in a bit.” Gerry told her as he bounced out of the house. 

 

Liv was now alone. Not really. The baby she never wanted to see or care about was now sitting in her arms. He looked up at her with happy eyes as he gripped his tiny fingers around Livs. She was conflicted as she felt her heart beat a little faster.

 

“I know Robert talks to you like you are a full-fledged adult. I’ve seen Aaron do it too. I guess I could try that too.” Liv told SJ as he drank faster.

 

“You were hungry. So am I. Gerry says he won’t take long but I know him. He will get caught up in something and come back with a trophy for best Woolpack Karaoke Singer.” Liv told him. SJ kept drinking, his eyes blinking in response. Liv watched him for a few minutes before taking a deep breath.

 

“I never wanted to know you. I hated you before I met you.” Liv suddenly admitted. SJ looked up at her and grunted.

 

“Yeah. I know. I’m sure you aren’t excited about me now either. You didn’t come about in the best way. In the worst way possible actually.” Liv said. SJ let out a louder grunt as if he was arguing with her. She felt herself relax.

 

“You weren’t around for most of that though. I guess. I know deep down I can’t be angry at you. Its easier to be angry with you and Robert than anything else. I don’t understand how Aaron managed to come around to you. He really does like you. I don’t know about love, but he does like you, a lot. I know Robert loves you. A lot. He stuck by you even after everything went to hell. He isn’t going anywhere on you.” Liv told him, her voice softening. SJ started to drink faster making himself cough.

 

“Whoa. Slow down!” Liv told him pulling the bottle away slightly. She wiped some of the formula that had seeped out of SJ’s mouth and down his face. “Ready to go again?” SJ garbled an answer before Liv put the bottle back. She noticed most of the formula was gone and Gerry still wasn’t back.

 

“Figures. Gerry isn’t back. Didn’t I tell you? I know him too well. Can you believe that? There are more Gerry’s out there? Help us all.” Liv joked to SJ.

 

SJ grunted as he finished up his formula. Liv pulled the bottle away and placed it next to her. Trying to remember how she saw it in the movies, she picked him up and laid him on her shoulder. She found herself rubbing his back before patting his back as gently as she could.

 

“How did that feel?” Liv whispered as SJ cooed. “Alright then. Maybe you are smarter than I thought.” Liv whispered as she patted. She could hear the door open, and Gerry comes bouncing on through.

 

“Sorry! They were doing this trivia contest, and I had to try.” Gerry told her as he made his way to the kitchen. “I see you are doing just fine.”

 

Liv looked down at SJ as she patted and rubbed his back. “Yeah, we are going to be ok.”

 

***

 

“Wow.” Robert panted as he laid a kiss on Aarons' chest before laying down on it. He could hear Aarons heart beating just as fast. Aaron ran his fingers through Roberts damp hair as he tried to catch his breath. The two were plastered together, their legs back to being intertwined, their jeans bunched up at the end of the couch. Their shirts thrown somewhere, Robert wasn’t even sure he threw his own shirt. They were skin to skin. Breath to breath. Heart to heart.

 

“Good memory?” Aaron gasped as he let his hand trace down Robert’s back.

 

“Very good memory,” Robert whispered. They both laid there, willing themselves to get lost in the moment a moment they haven’t shared in a long time. Robert was starting to feel sleepy when he heard Aaron speak.

 

“Nope. No sleeping old man. We need to grab some food. I have plans for you.” Aaron purred.

 

Robert groaned. “You had to work so hard to get me back into bed. Now you think I’ll just sleep with you all over the place now?”

 

“Yes,” Aaron answered simply causing both of them to burst out laughing. Robert raised his head and rested his chin on his chest.

 

“You have a list, don’t you?” Robert said.

 

“I figured we could christen the kitchen, the stairs and then our bed. Then maybe the shower. Ok. we need a shower.” Aaron said his hand gingerly rubbing Roberts back.

 

“Never the stairs. Bad things really happen there.” Robert argued. Aaron looked down at Robert with concerned eyes.

 

“Right. You mentioned you fell down the stairs? When did that happen?”

 

“When you went to Ireland. I was drunk. Upset. I went up and slipped on fell. Got my leg caught. Sprained my foot. Why did I pick a spiral staircase?” Robert asked him.

 

“Why did you put in a Vespa chair? I didn’t know you were hurt when I got back.”

 

“It doesn’t matter. The past is the past. Right?” Robert said, using Aarons words. He saw his grimace but agreed. Robert placed his cheek back on his chest and listened to Aarons heart beating.

 

“I wonder how Liv and Gerry are doing with SJ.” Robert wondered out loud.

 

“No one has texted us with an emergency. No one has tried to break up the night with mysterious calls. I think they are doing ok.” Aaron told him drawing patterns onto Roberts' arm.

 

Robert hummed in response.

 

“You are still worried about that blood test, right?” Aaron said knowing where his mind was going.

 

“Yeah. There is nothing I can do about it. It's out of my control, and that drives me mad. I just want him to be ok. Be happy. Healthy. Have a stable life.” Robert admitted.

 

“I love the way you love SJ,” Aaron admitted softly making Robert raise his head to fully look into Aaron’s eyes.

 

“I love you,” Robert said. Aaron raised his hand to rub his thumb over Roberts cheekbone. Gently holding his head with one head, he pulled him closer and gave him a sloppy kiss.

 

“I love you more.”

 

They both shared a look before stealing two more kisses from each other.

 

“You promised me food,” Robert said placing his head back down on his chest.

 

“In a minute. You wore me out too.”

 

Robert moved up, so his lips were even with Aarons' ear. “If you get us some food, I’ll twist you on the kitchen table.” He whispered suggestively.

 

“I eat there,” Aaron exclaimed giving a wink.

 

Robert huffed out a laugh as he pulled himself up off Aaron. “You will be eating something there, that I can guarantee.”

 

They both shared a laugh as they got up and headed towards the kitchen, forgetting their past and looking forward to their future.

 


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a tough time with this chapter. I hope it isn't as bad as I think. Please enjoy! :-)

Robert pushed SJ’s pram along as he nervously drummed a beat onto the handlebars. He took a deep breath of the cold morning air and quickly looked up at the clear blue sky. He was hoping it would distract him as he waited for that important call from SJ’s doctors. It was one of those rare Saturday mornings that Aaron or Liv couldn’t join him. He felt himself missing their presence as he walked. 

“So, see that building over there? Dad got drunk behind that house. That one too. That is the wall that Aaron threw dads car side mirrors over. This isn’t a very good tour is it?” Robert said resigned to his fate. He slowed down as he looked at SJ who had closed his eyes in boredom, his tiny arms up around his orange and grey hat that was nestled comfortably around his head. Robert watched as SJ laid there in complete bliss unaware of what he was waiting for. He reached in and let his pinkie rub gently against SJ’s cheek. 

“No matter what. I love you.” Robert muttered to him. SJ shifting in his sleep. He felt those rare tears start to blur his vision. 

“You dropped Mr. Giraffe.” Liv’s voice sounded through the silence. Robert pulled back and turned towards Liv’s voice. She was walking along, her backpack slung over her shoulder, her hand gripping onto a dusty Mr. Giraffe. 

“SJ would have freaked when he woke up if he wasn’t there next to him. Thanks.” Robert told her, blinking the tears away. Liv handed him to Robert as she reached him. He gave Liv a tight-lipped smile as he dusted off the stuffed animal before placing it next to SJ. 

“What is the Sugden tour covering today?” Liv asked crossing her arms. 

“Not really a tour day. Just walking.” Robert admitted as he started to inch forward. Liv kept in line with Robert and SJ as he walked leisurely down the road in silence. 

“I thought you had something to do.” Robert croaked out to break the silence. 

“I needed a break. Thought I’d hang out with you two. That alright?” Liv asked with an edge in her voice. 

“Yeah. Of course. I’m not the best company. SJ is sleeping.” Robert explained as he looked down at him. 

“Doesn’t matter. Still waiting for that phone call?” Liv asked kicking some rocks that were in her way. 

Robert nodded his cell phone that sat in his jeans pocket feeling heavier with each step he took. “I’m shocked you are here. I thought babysitting SJ last week would run you off forever.” Robert joked wanting to distract himself. 

“It wasn’t that bad,” Liv mumbled grabbing onto the strap of her backpack for support. “He wasn’t half bad. Quiet.” 

“He is pretty quiet. I got lucky.” Robert said. 

“Sometimes it seemed…” Liv trailed off gripping her backpack strap tighter. 

“Yes?” Robert asked looking over at Liv, a confused look on his face. 

“It seemed like he understood what I was saying to him,” Liv told Robert, her eyes trailing down to SJ in his pram. 

“I think he does,” Robert admitted giving her a wink. Liv rolled her eyes. The two of them fell back into silence again as they walked. 

“This is weird. Me walking with you.” 

Robert shrugged. “Not really. You’ve done this before. You did this last week.” 

“No. It's weird. Me walking with you and I only feel a little angry.” Liv told him getting a smile out of Robert. 

“I have to admit. I’m kind of surprised.” Robert told her speeding up a bit. Liv kept up.

“Surprised?” 

“Yeah. You being here and not pushing me and SJ off into the quarry is surprising.” Robert said lightly earning him a glare. 

“I wouldn’t do that. Today. Tomorrow is another story.” Liv said defiantly, her chin up in the air.

Robert smirked at Liv’s answer. “True. Should I expect you to pay someone off to put me in jail.” 

“I don’t have the money.” Liv deadpanned. 

“I have to say you are getting soft in your old age,” Robert commented.

“The ripe old age of fifteen.” 

“You only tried the old texting someone else trick. I expected better from you.” Robert said his thoughts turning to a slideshow of what Liv had done in the past to him. The biggest using her money to get him in enough trouble to be arrested. 

“Didn’t think I would need to try so hard. You do enough damage on your own.” Liv told him as she looked over at him with her blue eyes. 

“That’s true,” Robert told her, his face growing somber at the thought. 

“Did you just accept criticism?” Liv asked, genuinely surprised. Robert shrugged as he noticed SJ’s eyes fluttering open and focusing on him. A smile growing on his face. He watched as his eyes looked over at Liv, his smile faltering a bit. 

“I’ve changed. Not completely but I’ve changed.” Robert muttered as he felt a warmth spreading through his chest as SJ started wiggling in the pram. He reached in and brushed a finger gently on SJ’s cheek as he smiled at the contact, kicking his feet in response. 

“For SJ. You wanted to change for SJ.” Liv said quietly as she watched Robert and his son share a moment. Robert stopped and looked over at Liv. 

“For SJ, yes. I also needed to change for myself. I couldn’t go on the way I was.” Robert told her honestly. He saw sadness grow in Liv’s eyes as she bit her lip. He fought the urge to grab her by the shoulders to give her a hug. 

“Not for me?” Liv mumbled as her eyes went down to the ground. 

“What?” 

“You didn’t want to change for me?” Liv asked tentatively, her eyes glued to the blacktop under her feet as they strolled. 

Robert felt that warmth in his chest grow cold. His mind started to race. “Liv. I…is this what you think?” 

Liv looked up and shrugged her shoulders. Robert slowed to a stop and tentatively reached out to put his hand on Liv’s shoulder. “Liv. You changed me in more ways than you know. I wanted to protect you from so much. So, did Aaron. We screwed up big time. Especially when we should have been protecting you. I’m sorry Liv.” 

Her eyes widened at Robert’s apology. She moved in closer allowing Robert to put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. “I’m sorry too. I didn’t want you dead.” 

“I know. I appreciate the apology though. Liv, I just want you to be healthy and happy. I want you to be a kid. You have had way too much on your shoulders for too long.” Robert told her rubbing her arm. He saw her let out a breath he wasn’t aware she was holding. 

“You mean that? You want me happy?” Liv asked quietly leaning into Robert. 

“Of course. You are my favorite little sister. I love you.” Robert said honestly. Liv felt her breath catch in her throat. She couldn’t help herself as she threw her free arm around Robert’s waist, giving him a tight hug. She felt Robert wrap his other arm around her pulling her in even tighter. 

“This doesn’t mean everything is ok though,” Liv said her voice muffled. Robert smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on Liv’s sandy blonde hair. 

“I know. It’s a start. Don’t tell Victoria I made you my favorite.” Robert told her placing a cheek on the top of her head. 

“I figured I was the favorite the minute she started dating Ross. What is up with that?” Liv asked. 

“I don’t know either.” 

“At least she doesn’t have to change the logos on her towels,” Liv commented getting a chuckle out of Robert. As Liv started to pull away, the two of them heard a gurgle of excitement come from the pram. They both looked over to see SJ with a big smile on his face and a snot bubble popping out of his nose. 

“I swear. He knows what we are saying.” Liv muttered as Robert pulled away to grab a cloth to wipe SJ’s nose. SJ kicked his legs up as Robert wiped his eyes focused on Liv who stood next to Robert. 

“SJ is special. Sometimes it feels like he doesn’t take after me at all.” Robert said as Liv took a closer look. Before she could answer Robert, he felt his pocket start to vibrate. The telling noise of his ringtone filling the air. Robert stopped dead as he listened. He felt his breath grow heavy. His heart speeding up as it beat heavily against his ribs. The jingle jangle ringing through the air. Liv looked over at Robert a concerned look on her face. 

“Robert. Robert? ROBERT. Answer the phone.” Liv said to him. He felt himself come out of his stupor and rush to pull his phone out of his jeans pocket. The screen flashed the number of SJ’s doctor. Robert took a steadying breath before answering. 

“Hello? This is he.” Robert said as calmly as he could. His hand shaking as he started to wander away from Liv and SJ. Liv watched as Robert listened to the doctor. Walking further and further away. 

She looked down at SJ who was eyeing her up with a smile. Liv stared back a small smile growing on her lips. “You have Robert’s nose,” Liv told him earning a kick for the comment. She looked up as she saw Robert stop suddenly. He turned and started back towards the two of them. Liv tried to read his face. 

“What did they say?”


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some wiggle room with the medical stuff I mention in this chapter. Don't overthink it. Just enjoy the ride. :-)

“Robert. What did they say?” Liv asked as he approached them. His face was unreadable to her. His green eyes wide though as he looked down into the pram at SJ who was staring back at him, his eyes full of wonder as he looked at his father. Liv watched this unsure of how to react.

 

“I heard what you said,” Robert said to Liv his eyes never leaving SJ.

 

“What?”

 

“You said SJ has my nose,” Robert said to her his fingers reaching out towards SJ, not completely reaching him. In the air. Filled with promise Liv wasn’t sure Robert was going to fulfill.

 

“He also has your smart mouth. I can already tell.” Liv told him, trying to lighten the mood. Robert didn’t respond. He pulled his hand away and seemed to take a step away from the pram. Liv felt herself getting scared. “Robert?”

 

“He has brown eyes. I don’t have brown eyes. Rebecca didn’t have brown eyes. Where could they have come from?” Robert mused his breathing getting heavier.

 

“What did they say on the phone?” Liv asked her stomach starting to twist.  Robert calm demeanor was starting to break in front of her. She saw his eyes panic as he turned them to hers.

 

“They can’t…they don’t…SJ isn’t mine.”

 

***

 

Aaron walked through David’s picking up snacks he knew Robert would love. He considered picking up some champagne since it was Robert’s favorite.  Maybe get another round out of him.  Aaron felt his body tingle at the thought of their last date. As he grabbed a bag of chips, he could feel Robert’s hands on his and his gruff voice in his ear.

 

_Aaron. Aaron. Aaron._

 

He picked up the champagne bottle and a six-pack of beer as he heard Robert again.

 

_I love you. God, I missed you._

 

Aaron walked up to David as he placed everything on the counter. David put down his book as he looked over his purchases. “Having a fun night?”

 

Aaron smiled. “Just having a quiet night in.”

 

David nodded as Tracy popped into the place. Giving Aaron a smile she settled in nearby David. “So, you and Robert,” Tracy said.

 

“Yeah,” Aaron said as David started putting his purchases into a bag. Tracy looked at him expectedly.

 

“I saw him walking with the baby and Liv. Things look good there.” Tracy said to Aaron as David figured out the final cost.

 

“Yup,” Aaron said giving Tracy a look.  She nodded and looked over at David.

 

“I was thinking about writing a book where someone takes on a single parent.  Maybe I can interview you?” Tracy told Aaron as he handed David some money. 

 

“Giving up on the whole…” Aaron said to her motioning towards David’s butt.  He could see him roll his eyes as he grabbed Aaron’s change.

 

“I can’t think of anything else to write but your story. You and Roberts story. It is very interesting.”

 

“Tracy. Leave him alone. David said breaking up the conversation, giving Aaron his change.

 

“Actually, I can give you a better story,” Aaron told her as David handed off his change. Tracy perked up.

 

“You should write about a woman and her husband having to deal with a dear friend coming between them,” Aaron told her. Tracy stopped dead.

 

“Leyla is coming home soon, right?” Aaron asked. He turned to walk away before anyone could answer.

 

“I think Robert’s snark is rubbing off on Aaron,” Tracy announced to David as Aaron got to the door. He smiled at the thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar ding of his phone.  He moved the bag to his other hand as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He had one message from Liv.

 

**Liv**

**Robert is freaking out. We are near The Mill.**

 

Aaron reread the message before bursting through the door to the outside.

 

***

 

“He isn’t mine!” Robert yelled at Liv who stood there dumbfounded.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“The doctors. He can’t be mine.” Robert told her starting to pace.  His eyes growing wilder with each passing minute. He kept running his fingers through his hair thinking it would ground him, but it just made him more unstable. Each time he passed, he looked in on SJ who was growing concerned with his father’s behavior too. His smile falling as he watched him pass by.

 

Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

 

His breaths were coming faster and faster. He felt he could barely breathe.

 

Liv had never seen him like this before. She was used to the Robert who bottled things up inside. He was completely losing it, and she could tell.

 

“Robert,” Liv said pulling out her phone. She quickly shot Aaron a message before putting her phone back into her pocket. “Come here.”

 

She inched toward Robert as his pacing slowed down. She had done this with Aaron before and hoped it would work on Robert too. She gently grabbed his arms and held on. Looking him in the eye, she started to take her own deep breaths.

 

In and out. “One,” Liv said after one slow breath.

 

In and out. “Two.”

 

In and out. “Three. Follow me.”

 

Liv started to will Robert to take slower breaths with her. Robert followed his eyes still wild but trying to breathe with Liv.

 

“O..ne.” Robert stuttered.

 

“Two.” Liv helped him taking another deep breath. She saw Robert slow down, grabbing onto her shoulders, his fingers digging in. “Better?”

 

“I’m sorry. Liv. Sorry.” Robert said closing his eyes to center himself.

 

“It’s ok. What happened?” Liv asked evenly.

 

“Doctors said I wasn’t…our blood didn’t. They think I’m not SJ’s father.” Robert said out loud. He could feel tears building in his eyes. He tried to will it away, but the thought was too much for him to put up his mask. He opened his eyes and felt the first teardrops fall down his cheeks.

 

Liv felt herself gasp as she saw Robert start to cry. “Hey. Did they say anything else?”

 

Robert turned his head towards SJ who was staring intently at Robert. His eyes, wide and trusting as he watched him try to control himself. He felt a crack in his heart when SJ smiled at him.

 

“Robert? Talk to me.” Liv said quietly. Robert turned his attention back to her.

 

“That’s why they wanted a new blood sample. They thought something went wrong, but they can’t prove I’m the father at all.” Robert told her, the tears still streaming down his face. His heart cracking a bit more.

 

“That’s all they said?” Liv asked looking down the road for any sign of Aaron.

 

“They want to test me again. Just to make sure.”

 

“What is wrong with this lab? You need a new doctor.” Liv told him as Robert let go of her shoulders. He walked over to grab onto the handlebars as he stared down at SJ. His green eyes transfixed. He felt another crack.

 

“Robert. Remember what you just said to me. That you love me?” Liv told him. She can see some of the villagers starting to gather at the commotion.

 

Robert didn’t respond.

 

“We aren’t related, and I know you care about me. You will take care of me. You love me. We don’t need to be related.” Liv told him. She noticed Ross and Victoria walking towards them, Aaron right behind.

 

“Robert?” Liv asked, her voice sounding desperate. Robert kept staring at SJ, the tears falling faster now.

 

“What’s going on?” Victoria asked.

 

“What? Did the squirt do something every baby does?” Ross joked earning a dirty look from Liv.

 

Robert turned at the voice.  Aaron stopped short at the sight. Robert’s eyes were red as tears streamed down his face. He ran his fingers quickly through his hair before getting right up into Ross’s space.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Ross asked trying to move back, Robert following him. Before Ross could step back again, Robert grabbed him by the shirt and threw him down on the ground.

 

“I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN. HE HAS YOUR EYES.” Robert screamed.  He felt another crack.

 

The whole village went quiet.  Aaron looked over at Liv who was trying not to cry.  SJ’s wails broke the silence setting Aaron into action.

 

“Robert. Come on. Inside.” Aaron said pushing through to grab Robert by the arm. He didn’t fight him as Aaron guiding him down the path towards the front door of The Mill. Victoria reached forward towards SJ. Liv stepped in front of her.

 

“We have it from here,” Liv told her as she turned and pushed the wailing SJ behind Aaron and Robert.

 

She could hear Victoria start to protest. “We will have him call you later,” Liv told her rubbing some tears away with her sleeve.

 

“Shows over!”

 

Liv heard Ross yell that to the villagers watching nearby who started to disburse. Liv pushed the pram through the front door that Aaron had left open and shutting it tightly behind her.

 

***

 

“I’ll take care of this Liv. Go upstairs.” Aaron told her over the wails of SJ.  He was in the kitchen getting Robert a glass of water. He had placed him on the couch where he hadn’t moved, not even to calm SJ.

 

“No,” Liv said simply. Her eyes darting between SJ and Robert. She leaned in towards the pram to pick SJ up.

 

“No. Liv. Go upstairs I’ll take care of them. Ok?” Aaron told her walking towards her.

 

“The doctor said Robert isn’t SJ’s father,” Liv whispered to Aaron. “They said they wanted a new blood sample of Robert’s to make sure though.”

 

Aaron nodded at her as he walked over to place the water on the table in front of Robert. “It's ok. You have done a lot for him today. Go rest. I’ll call you down once…I figure out a plan.” Aaron told her giving a quick kiss on the top of her head. She nodded as she started to walk away, her eyes on Robert before going up the spiral stairs.

 

Aaron turned towards the pram to reach in to lift SJ up into his arms. Aaron placed his hand on his head as he pulled SJ against his shoulder, his tears falling onto his shoulder. He swayed and rocked as he tried to calm him.  He could feel him start to calm, a few hiccups popping out. Aaron couldn’t help but smile as he calmed. He looked over at Robert. He was watching, his tears drying but his eyes red. He walked over with SJ sitting down next to Robert.

 

“Do you want your dad?” Aaron asked in a soothing voice. He pulled SJ off his shoulder as he saw Robert shake his head.

 

“No. Don’t,” Robert said, his voice shaking.

 

“Why not?”

 

“I can’t get more attached,” Robert said.

 

“Stop it. SJ is still yours. He wants his dad.” Aaron told him feeling a sense of dread growing in his heart.

 

“I’m not his dad,” Robert told him trying to move down the couch.

 

“Don’t you dare move.”

 

Robert stopped at Aarons intensity.

 

“They think you might not be related to SJ. They want you to do another test. Right?” Aaron reviewed as he pulled SJ close to his shoulder again. He could feel his breaths steady against his neck. 

 

Robert nodded at the assessment. His eyes welling up again. “He is all I have, and he isn’t even mine.”

 

“Hey. He is yours. You love him. Take care of him. Treat him so well. You have SJ. Liv. Victoria. Me.” Aaron told him as he rubbed his hand up and down SJ’s back.

 

“That will go away. We always screw up.” Robert whispered.

 

Aaron felt a shock go through him at the comment. “No. Not this time. We are doing this differently. We went through hell. Separately. Together. We both have changed a lot. We are going to do this together. You. Me. SJ. Liv. We are in this now. I’m not letting you go so easily this time. I’m not letting you let go of SJ either.” Aaron told him moving closer. He could see Robert drop his head for a moment. Tears falling onto his jeans staining them.

 

“I don’t want to let him go. Is this punishment for all I have done?” Robert whispered picking his head up and looking over at Aaron and SJ.

 

“No. It's not a punishment. You don’t deserve to have SJ torn from you. You are his. He is yours. Nothing will change that, including a negative paternity test. We will find another lab.  We will get another test. We will get to the bottom of this. Together.” Aaron told him.  He didn’t want to see Robert or Liv fall apart again. Not without him to help.

 

Robert looked at Aaron and gave a small smile. “Ok. Can I hold him now?”

 

Aaron smiled and handed over SJ who smiled at Robert. “Here is who you wanted.”

 

Robert took SJ from Aaron and held him close. He looked down and pulled his tiny hat off his head and gave her a long kiss on the top of his head. “I’m sorry I scared you. I love you. Always. Ok?”

 

SJ cooed at Robert making the two men smile.

 

“You know. This is no different than Paddy taking me on or Sarah loving you as if you were hers. If it turns out, he really isn’t yours? It doesn’t matter. You two are going to be connected for life. Ok?” Aaron told him raising his hand to run his fingers through Roberts' hair in a comforting way.

 

“I know. We will get through this. Together.” Robert told him sniffling a bit. “What if he turns out to not really be mine? After we try the test again?” Robert asked giving SJ another kiss on the head.

 

“Nothing changes. He stays here. With us.” Aaron told him.

 

“Ross would fight for him,” Robert whispered.

 

“You will fight. We will fight.  I have to say though, I see your nose.” Aaron told him with a smile. 

 

“I see Ross’s eyes,” Robert said holding SJ even closer to him.

 

“How do you know it could be Ross?” Aaron asked.

 

“That was the other guy Rebecca had slept with before.”

 

Aaron nodded, remembering hearing that during those early days of SJ’s existence.  “It's ok. We retest and go from there.” Aaron told him.  The three sat in silence while Robert hugged SJ to him, feeling his little heartbeat against his chest. He felt a bit of the crack mend in his chest.

 

“What did you buy?” Robert asked noticing the bag on the floor in the kitchen.

 

Aaron looked over. “I had other plans for us tonight, but maybe we can have a movie night as a family? You, me, SJ, Liv and maybe Gerry.”

 

“Gerry still hasn’t passed the application stage to be part of this family?” Robert joked weakly getting a laugh out of Aaron.

 

“He hasn’t been approved yet.” Aaron joked back leaning in to give a kiss to Robert’s forehead. Aaron leaned back and looked Robert in the eye. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 


	6. Part Six - The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. This is the end! I have to say it has been a lot of fun writing this series and just having a good time with characters that I adore and love (even when they drive me up a wall). I truly adore all the people who took the time to read this series. I love every kudos and every comment. It has been a lot of fun, and I hope you enjoy the finale! Enjoy! :-)
> 
> *Authors Note: I know they didn’t take the car to the garage but I decided to change history a bit so I could make a few jokes. Go with it. :-)*

Robert laid on the plush couch as he watched Aaron and Liv argue.  His back was secretly happy he took the time to find a comfortable couch to put into The Mill.  Looking up he watched SJ as he laid on his chest, his little hands gripping onto his shirt. His cheek warm as he rested it against his chest. His eyes wide as he watched Liv and Aaron argue in front of him.  Robert rubbed the top of his head with his thumb as he held on tighter.

 

 “If they jumped off a bridge, would you?” Aaron yelled. 

 

“Who told?” Liv yelled back. Robert snorted at her response.

 

“Don’t egg her on,” Aaron told Robert. He shrugged as SJ kicked his stomach with soft little pats.  “You know someday SJ isn’t going to be that cute little baby. He will grow up to become like Liv!” Aaron argued pointing at SJ.  Robert felt a few more pats on his stomach, and a giggle comes out of SJ’s mouth.

 

“He will stay this cute and quiet forever, no?” Robert joked letting his hand run up and down SJ’s back to calm him down. Liv rolled her eyes and walked away from Aaron. He watched as Liv picked up her jacket.

 

“I’ll wait for you guys outside,” Liv told them running out the front door, slamming it behind her. Robert placed a firm hand on SJ’s back to keep him calm from the sudden noise.

 

“Stay little SJ. I beg of you.” Aaron said to him as he walked over to the couch.  He leaned down to give SJ a kiss on the top of his head before moving upwards, his lips landing on Robert’s. Aaron gave him a long kiss, breaking away to take a gulp of air. “The lab is calling today, right?”

 

Robert nodded looking down at SJ.  Aaron had managed to get Robert sorted. Coming with him to a different doctor, getting his cheek swabbed, blood taken, and a new lab has been working on it for two weeks now. In the meantime, Aaron and Robert had managed to keep busy. Keep SJ away from Ross in the meantime. Not that it was that hard. After that breakdown of Robert’s, Ross found any reason not to be around Keepers Cottage, not that it mattered. Robert started spending more time over at The Mill, along with SJ.

 

Victoria was another problem altogether.

 

“Did Victoria call you again?” Aaron asked standing up straighter.

 

Robert sighed. “She did. We are going to talk later about the results of the test.”

 

Aaron nodded. “Ready for our walk?”

 

Robert looked up at Aaron. He pressed SJ tight against his chest as he sat up. “Sit down.”

 

Aaron looked at the space and turned to sit. Robert laid back down, resting his head in Aaron’s lap. His thumb absently rubbing against SJ’s back.  Aaron looked down at Robert. His fingers finding his way into Robert’s hair, Aaron twisting the blonde hair around his stubby fingers. “Are you afraid to take a walk?”

 

“Maybe,” Robert answered looking down at SJ who was fidgeting a bit against his chest. He could feel those cracks from two weeks ago that he taped up with Aarons help starting to heal with every beat of SJ’s heart.  He knew though, one wrong move and that tape would break.

 

“Whatever happens. Whatever results that lab finds, you have me. Liv. It will be ok.” Aaron told him, his voice soft, his fingers kneading into Roberts scalp. Robert smiled.

 

“Speaking of Liv…”

 

“What did she do now?  She didn’t mean to leave that pickle on SJ last week.”

 

“No, I’ve done that before too. He doesn’t know. No, I’ve been thinking about Liv lately.  We put a lot on her shoulders this past year.” Robert told Aaron looking up into his blue eyes. Aaron looked down confused.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We have been through hell, but Liv has been through hell while grasping in the dark. She knew how to calm me down when I had my freak out. Enough to make me think we may have to back off. Let her be a kid. The kid she is right now.” Robert told Aaron carefully.  Just like his heart, their little family has been put together by tape, stronger tape but still, he was afraid to pull on it just yet.

 

“Maybe we have. I mean, she seems to be acting like a kid. Can you believe she thinks we will let her go to a festival with Gabby and Gerry? We will have to find bail money before the night is over.” Aaron told him with a short laugh.

 

“Like I said. We should let her be a kid. I trust her. Let her go. See what happens.” Robert said, pushing a bit further. “Obviously. She needs to check in, and we need Cain on standby in case anything goes wrong, but she has Gerry there. He will watch out for her.”

 

Aaron considered Robert’s words, his fingers still in his hair.  Robert gently placed his palm on SJ’s back as he waited for Aaron’s answer.

 

“How much did she pay you?” Aaron finally said making Robert laugh.

 

“She promised free babysitting.”

 

“Figures. Fine. If something goes wrong…”

 

“Yeah. I know. Alright. I’m going to change this one, and then we can go for our walk.” Robert told Aaron.

 

“What’s on the walking tour today?” Aaron asked as Robert sat up to let Aaron up. 

 

“Something special. It’s time SJ learns about something where I wasn’t drunk, or someone was shot. Well…”

 

“You didn’t tell him about the time you were shot did you!” Aaron asked shocked.

 

“I may have mentioned it. Come on! If he grows up here, he will hear about it. He will hear about all the crap we both pulled. What our families have done. Might as well prepare him.”

 

“To add to the drama?” Aaron teased picking up his jacket.

 

“Of course. He is a Sugden.” Robert joked back getting up and putting SJ into the crook of his arm.

 

“I’ll grab the pram. You grab the baby bag. We will meet you outside.” Aaron told him walking over to give Robert a quick peck on the lips. SJ reached out and grabbed onto Aaron’s beard. Aaron laughed and pulled SJ’s hand off his beard, giving the fingers a kiss.

 

“You have kissed me more this month than the past three years? What gives?” Robert asked Aaron as he walked towards the door.

 

“Making up for lost time,” Aaron answered simply slipping out the door, shutting it quietly behind him. 

 

Robert looked down at SJ. “Don’t look at me. He’s the soft lad. Not me.”

 

SJ gurgled a response. Robert smirked and walked towards his diaper bag to start the change when he felt the vibration in his pocket.

 

He stopped dead. The tape holding his heart together pulled tightly.  He moved SJ, so he was flush against his chest while he reached for his phone from his pocket.  He saw the lab's number flash on his phone.

 

He knew he couldn’t let it go. With a final deep breath, he clicked his phone screen.

 

“Hello?”

 

***

 

Liv was outside talking to Gerry when Aaron appeared pushing the pram. Both looked over, Liv rolling her eyes.

 

“The prince isn’t ready yet?” Gerry asked as Aaron got closer.

 

“No, Robert and Aaron were too busy talking about how I shouldn’t go to the festival with you and Gabby,” Liv said to Gerry sulking.

 

“Olivia,” Aaron warned. Liv turned towards Aaron looking him straight in his eyes. Gerry looked between the two, not sure what to do. He found his phone in his pocket and became very interested in the blank screen.

 

“Actually, Robert has convinced me to let you go. So, you can. ONLY if you call to check in.  I will be looking for you too Gerry.” Aaron told him with a half-hearted warning. Liv gave a huge smile towards Aaron.

 

“Robert convinced you?” She asked as she moved closer.

 

“You owe him lots of free babysitting though,” Aaron told her as she moved to give him a big hug.

 

“Cheers!” Liv exclaimed pulling away. 

 

Gerry watched the two with a smile. He put his phone away and went in for a hug.

 

“No,” Aaron said seriously as Gerry moved away. 

 

The front door of The Mill opened as Liv slapped Gerry on his back.  Robert popped out with SJ dressed for his walk. His white bear onesie and a blue and white hat on his head.

 

“Sorry guys. Someone didn’t approve of his hat.”

 

“More like you didn’t approve of his hat choice,” Liv said jokingly.

 

“Sure, blame the dad,” Robert said lightly as he got closer to the pram. He gently placed SJ down into it, moving Mr. Giraffe nearby. SJ reached out and grabbed the neck and pulled it closer to him.

 

“Like father. Like son. Always going for the jugular.” Liv muttered as Aaron looked at Robert. His eyes showing confusion.

 

“Ha! Ready everyone? Gerry, you are welcome to come.” Robert told the group as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder. Gerry nodded as he and Liv started to head out. Robert and Aaron followed.

 

“Where are we going first?” Liv asked the group once they were on the road.

 

“Well, I figured we could start over by the Dingle & Dingle Garage,” Robert told him pushing along. Aaron gave him another look.

 

***

 

“Here is Dingle & Dingle Automotives. I worked here when Scott Windsor owned the place but its owned by Aaron’s family now. However, the best thing ever happened here. Ross and Aaron stole my car…”

 

“To be fair, it was Ross who stole it. I was just an accessory.” Aaron interrupted, confused as ever.

 

“As I was saying, Ross and Aaron stole my car and brought it here. I tracked it, and they did a little favor for me. This idiot over here was the only one willing to stand up to me. I’ve never been the same.” Robert told SJ looking over at Aaron.

 

“Yeah, sounds romantic.” Liv deadpanned.

 

“Robert? What are you doing?” Aaron asked.

 

“Now, SJ, I get to do something great today in this same building.” Robert cooed as SJ giggled.

 

“Robert? Did you get the call?” Aaron asked gripping his arm. Both Gerry and Liv looked over at Robert.  Robert slowed down and looked at each of them.

 

Liv. The one a month ago that wanted him dead and never wanted to set eyes on that baby. She was ready to move on until she was heard. Not only by Aaron but by Robert too. Now she stood in front of him, looking at him with big eyes, waiting to hear if she had to fight for SJ with him.

 

Then his eyes went to Gerry.  The one person he never expected to be by his side. All it took was one voicemail, and his loyalties shifted in the best way possible. Not everyone will give him a chance, but he was glad he did. SJ loved him, and he knew Liv would need a chaperone. Gerry was that guy.

 

Then his eyes went to Aaron. The one who threw his whole world into a tailspin and for better or worse they will always be in each other’s lives. He couldn’t imagine being with him again, but here they were.  Not only that, he got him through a time he knew would have ruined him if he had to do it alone.  He took everything to not kiss him square on the mouth and drag him back to The Mill, but he had some business to attend to first.

 

This was his makeshift family that he wouldn’t change for anyone or anything.

 

“Before this tour goes on I have to give some news to Ross,” Robert told them. Aaron gripped Roberts arm tighter as his blue eyes searched his green.

 

“SJ is yours? Isn’t he?” Aaron said after a moment.

 

Robert bit his lip. Looked at the group before nodding.  Aaron’s face broke into a rare smile before grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. Robert could hear Gerry give a cheer while Liv asked if she could tell Ross herself. 

 

“So, what happened?” Aaron asked pulling back but leaving his arms around his waist.

 

“There was a huge break in protocol.  They aren’t sure what happened, but both of our samples were tainted, and they should have started from scratch. They are alerting SJ’s doctor as we speak.” Robert told Aaron who gave him a quick kiss on the lips before moving his lips to his ear.

 

“Celebrate later?” Aaron whispered.

 

“Count on it,” Robert whispered as Aaron pulled away. “After this? We will continue the tour at a certain barn where someone got handsy.” Robert joked as he started to walk towards the business.

 

“Could we not?” Aaron said as Liv and Gerry laughed. “If you are going to do what I think you are going to do, we will have to edit the tour,” Aaron argued as Robert walked back.

 

“I always wanted to hear this story,” Liv said looking between Robert and Aaron.

 

“I can only imagine!” Gerry added getting a dirty look from Aaron.

 

“Stop imagining.” Aaron deadpanned.

 

Both Robert and Liv started to laugh at Aaron reaction as he pulled him close.  Everyone started talking at once as SJ watched. His eyes darting and taking in the babbling around him. He smiled and kicked his feet as his family argued and laughed all around him.

 

Just another Saturday walk with the family he would always love in Emmerdale.

 

 


End file.
